LEGO Dimensions: Year 3/New Characters
This article is for all new characters released for Year 3 of LEGO Dimensions. In addition to the traditional minifigures, the game also releases standalone Big-Figs. These Big-Figs come in packs by themselves with no additional vehicles or items. Adventure Time with Finn & Jake Susan Strong Alien Ellen Ripley DC Superheroes Green Lantern Hal Jordan, better known as the Green Lantern is a new playable character in Year 3 of LEGO Dimensions. Similarly to Supergirl for Year 2, who was exclusive to PlayStation 4 starter packs, Green Lantern is exclusive to Nintendo Switch starter packs. He is portrayed by Josh Keaton, who has also portrayed the character in LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes and LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. *'Abilities:' **'Digging:' Green Lantern can dig up patches of dirt using a construct of a shovel. **'Flight:' Green Lantern is capably of freely flying around the world. **'Grapple:' Using the power ring, Green Lantern can grapple orange handles using an energy construct of a rope. **'Hit Targets:' Green Lantern can shoot green energy projectiles that can be used to hit targets. **'Illumination:' Green Lantern can light up dark areas using the power ring. **'Laser Deflector:' Using the power ring, Green Lantern can create a shield construct to redirect laser beams. **'LEGO Constructs:' Green Lantern is able to build constructs out of translucent LEGO objects while standing on a Lantern Pad. **'Magical Shield:' Green Lantern can create a bubble of green energy around himself. *'Quotes:' **'Entrance Quotes:' ***"In brightest day, in blackest night... Oh. Bad time?" ***"Time to go green!" ***"The guardians sent me. Said you might need some help." **'Exiting Quotes:' ***"Ah shoot, I'm late for lunch with Carol! See ya later!" ***"Just remember, keep your willpower in tact." ***"Looks like I'm needed elsewhere. Likely on another planet. So... bye!" **'Dimension Stream Quotes:' ***"I think I like my version of space travel better!" ***"Next time, I'll just form a jet... or something!" **'Idle Quotes:' ***"In brightest day, in blackest night, let no evil escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's light!" **'Character Interaction Quotes:' ***"Size doesn't matter if you don't got the willpower to match." (To Big Fig characters) ***"This ring isn't illogical. It's emotional. Big difference." (To Mr. Spock) ***"Yeah, trust me. I've definitely had my fair share of alien encounters." (To Agent K, Agent J, or Ellen Ripley) ***"Don't try to pass yourself off as a kid. This ring can see right through your facade! ...Also your green skin was kind of a giveaway." (To Zim) ***"Ollie! Looking good in green, as always." (To Green Arrow) ***"Supergirl!? Since when did you become a Red!?" (To Red Lantern Supergirl) ***"Bats, is that you? You look uh... Different, to say the least." (To Excalibur Batman) ***"One ring to rule them all, huh? Hope it's a green ring and not a yellow one. Or orange. Or red." (To Gandalf) ***"No offense, dude, but... I kinda liked you better in green." (To Lloyd) ***"Okay, this is one case where green isn't very flattering..." (To Wicked Witch of the West) **'Vehicle Interaction Quotes:' ***"Size doesn't matter if you don't got the willpower to match." (Boarding mechs) ***"So this is the Batmobile, huh? Nice. But, if it were me, I'd make it green." (Boarding the Batmobile) ***"Hope Diana doesn't mind me borrowing this. Just need to remember where I park it..." (Boarding the Invisible Jet) ***"Sorry, but no fear-striking while I'm around!" (Boarding the Terror Dog) **'Misc. Quotes:' ***"As long as it's not yellow, I'll keep a safe eye on it." (Obtaining collectible) ***"That's the thing about willpower. It's relentless!" (Respawning) Dragon Ball Z Goku Vegeta Gravity Falls Dipper Pines Mabel Pines Invader Zim GIR Zim Marvel's Avengers Captain America Black Widow Hulk Iron Man Thor Ultron Men in Black Agent K Agent J Milo Murphy's Law Balthazar Cavendish Melissa Chase Milo Murphy Moana Maui Moana Nexo Knights Axl Clay Jestro Peanuts Charlie Brown Snoopy Samurai Jack Ashi Samurai Jack The Scotsman Star Trek Captain James Kirk Mr. Spock Steven Universe Amethyst Garnet Pearl Steven Universe Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Leonardo The Shredder The Flintstones Barney Rubble Fred Flintstone The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Calamity Ganon Link Link is a new playable character in Year 3 of LEGO Dimensions, taking after his incarnation in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. He has no credited voice actor due to being a mute character. *'Abilities:' **'Glide:' Link can glide using the parasail. **'Hit Targets:' Using his bow and arrow, Link can aim and shoot projectiles. **'Pole Vault:' Using his bow and arrow, Link can create poles for characters with the Acrobat ability to swing on. **'Reincarnation:' Upon respawning, Link will take a different appearance, cycling through his Breath of the Wild design, to his classic design, to his Twilight Princess design, to his Hyrule Warriors design, and then back to Breath of the Wild. **'Sword Switch:' Link can use his sword to activate specific switches that require one. *'Quotes:' **Link actually has no quotes due to being a mute character. Zelda Transformers Optimus Prime Category:Lists